Change of Chance
by gienix
Summary: Those words, always giving him hope but he knows better, they are but just an empty words. he knows he never had a chance. She loves the other and it's so hopeless.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Now that I think about it, I never wrote a one shot that satisfy me so I decided to write this. This is my first attempt in writing in the modern time so please be gentle with me. Anyway, hope you like it. Read and review please if you like it, if not then that's fine.

* * *

"Neh, Sesshomaru," Rin looks at the demon beside her under the tree. His eyes are close as he leans on the wide trunk of the tree. "Will he ever notice me?"

He slowly opens his eyes to reveal its molten gold colour. He looks at the girl sitting beside him wearing their school uniform, her brown eyes mirrors hope and sadness. He watches as the wind blow her dark brown hair. He sits up straight and stares at her giving her silent questions and urges her to continue.

"I know I'm stupid but," she lower her gaze to the grassy ground where they are sitting. "Out in the millions of chances I will never get his attention."

"Then why are you still hoping?" he ask. "If it's useless then stop wasting your time."

"Maybe your right," she stares at her hand that is folded on her lap. "I'm just a stupid girl."

He can feel the melancholy in her voice. He lifted his fingers up to her forehead fling it but not too hard.

"Ouch," Rin rub her forehead. "What's that for?"

"Come on," he started to stand up. "Classes are about to start."

She stares at the man that is now towering her, his silver hair dance in the wind, as he stood his simple uniform looks so good on him while he look down at her. It may not appear a good way of him cheering her up but she will not have it another way. She smiles as she looks at the deeps of his eyes and stands.

"Neh, Sesshomaru," she dusted her school uniform. "Can we go and buy an ice cream?"

"Later," he answers and started to walk. "We will buy on our way home."

"Really Sesshomaru?" she gleams in delight, all her sadness vanish that very instant. "I really love you Sesshomaru!"

Rin cling on his right arm as they continue to walk back but he doesn't seem to bother. She is smiling so wide that she is humming a happy tune.

'Those words, 'I love you Sesshomaru,' she keeps saying those to me. Always, 'Sesshomaru,' she always smiles at me, always. Those words 'I love you,' always saying that to me but it is not the way I want it to be. They just a blank words, blank words that always gives me hope. Is it stupid if I will just cling to it?'

…..

Sesshomaru was waiting for Rin in her classroom until she finishes their club meeting. He looks at her bag seating on her table and saw it was open. He notice a paper peering inside, he pick it up and look at it. Kohako, one of Rin's classmates came in.

"Sesshomaru-senpai," he greets Sesshomaru. "Are you waiting for Rin?"

He just looks at him, he knows for long time that Kohako has feelings for Rin but she seems so dense to notice it.

"This is," he started; Kohako looks at him as Sesshomaru slowly show him the paper he was holding. "This is Rin's Guy Ranking List that her friends force her to make."

"That girls really," Kohako laughed nervously. "Girls are always like that."

"In this list," Sesshomaru ignores his statements. "You are rank in the last."

"Ehh,"Kohaku look shock but a bit happy, he gave a timid smile before he answer. "I see but I still don't stand a chance in her."

Sesshomaru just keep quiet. He keeps staring at the list on his hand, seems like searching.

"Unlike you Sesshomaru-senpai," Kahaku looks away as Sesshomaru look at him. "You are so close to her, if I'm close to her like you, I believe I can stand a chance."

Sesshomaru just keep quiet not hearing the quick goodbye of Kohako and exits the room. His words keep playing in his mind.

'Those words 'I love you,' she keeps saying it, always saying it, but the meaning is not the way I want, long and need it to be. The one who don't stand a chance is me.'

At that realization, the paper slides from his hand slowly falling like his heart, slowly breaking and shattering like the paper as it reach the floor. He always knows that he doesn't have chance or even stand a chance to her from the beginning. She likes a different man, a man that she looks up and adores.

"How stupid," he murmured as he looks up and stares at the ceiling. "The one who don't stand a chance is me.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, I'm really sorry for the errors, I hope you will forgive me. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Okay, I know this chapter will be so short but I hope you will bear with me. Actually mu real plan for this story is to end right there in the first chapter but since some of you are not satisfied I decided to add this chapter. Enjoy and sorry about the errors. Please review.

The students are slowly leaving the room to go home. It had been a tiring day but it's been fun. Rin is still sitting on her chair preparing for her club meeting. She knows Sesshomaru will be here a few moments from now and wait for her.

"Rin-san," a girl approaches Rin. "We are conducting another ranking test to you."

"Oh," Rin stares at her with innocence. "But did you guys just do it to me a few minutes ago Aya-chan?"

"Even though your result is interesting," Aya put her arm on Rin's shoulder. "We got a feeling that those boys that you answered are not the ones that holds your interest."

"My interest?" she looks at them with confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"In other words," another girl pops out. "We expect you to answer honestly."

"Oh, I see Yuki-chan," Rin nods her head. "Then how did you know that I answer the questions randomly?"

"What?!" Aya burst out. "No wander the names your answers are completely irrelevant to you except Kohaku; our classmate and Gin whom you said you secretly admire for two years now."

"I already expect that Gin will be her answer in the first question," Yuki looks at the last result. "But as I look at her answers in the remaining questions I suspect that she did not take the test seriously."

"Sorry," Rin let out a nervous laugh as she reaches out for the test result. "But I really don't know how to answer those questions."

"I understand, so that's why," Yuki pulls out a piece of paper. "I made another set of questions since the last questions did not satisfy me."

"Now Rin," Aya looks at Rin with a serious face. "We really want you to answer it seriously."

"Yes Aya-chan," Rin agreed nervously putting the last result in her bag. "But why do you have to make me answer these questions?"

"It's for your safety Rin," Aya hugs her protectively. "We don't want you to fall to the hands those corrupt men."

"Men are dangerous and we don't want you to be stain by them," Yuki clench her fist. "So that's why."

"Oh I see," Rin answers with a smile. "Then I will answer this honestly."

Yuki and Aya smile as they watch Rin answer the questions. She is so kind and they know that the guy that she will love will be a lucky one but as her friends they won't allow her to be abuse by any men. In these new questions the name that is mostly mention or answered is the one that she truly admires but they won't tell her this secret. She is too innocent and dense when to come to her feelings. They know that Rin likes Gin but lately they had a feeling that it slowly going down to only an admiration but then again she doesn't seem to notice.

"There," Rin raise her hands. "It's done."

"That was fast Rin," Yuki reach out for the paper.

"Sorry," Rin started to stand up. "Can we interpret it tomorrow because we will be having our club meeting now?"

"Sure Rin-chan," Aya watch her as she run toward the door. "She is such a hard working student."

"Aya," Yuki's voice sounds so serious.

"What is it?" she looks at Yuki who is still staring at the paper. "What's wrong with her answers?"

"Rin's answers are all the same," Yuki's voice starting to shake.

"What do you mean?" Aya snatch the paper. "Let me see."

Rin's answers shock her. She never expects that it will come to this. Of all the people, why him? He's a cold blooded for heaven sake. Yes, his completely attractive and any girls will swoon by just staring at him but not Rin. When she first encounter him two years ago, she just stare at him with owe, smile and walk pass him. That was a shock but the shocking thing that happened is that they became friends for almost two years now.

"Actually, I am expecting this to happen," Yuki cross her arms. "There are people that are only meant to be your friends but there are also those who are meant to be your lover."

"But," Aya protested. "How can it be him?"

"Aya," Yuki answers bluntly. "You know Rin; she will not easily give her heart until she knows that person deserves it."

"I guess you're right," Aya's nerves started to cool down. "We cannot judge him sense we don't know him well the way Rin knows him."

"You're right," Yuki agreed. "After all Sesshomaru-senpai will not hurt her, seeing the way how he treats her."

"More like spoiling her sometimes," Aya let out a small giggle. "But you know I already notice that Sesshomaru-senpai already holds something for Rin."

"So you notice?" Aya ask sarcastically. "I thought you did not notice."

"What's that suppose to mean?" she eyed her annoyingly. "Anyway, the problem will be Rin."

"You're right," they both look at the door as if the girl is still there. "I hope she will realize it soon."

"Why don't we let her discover it herself?" Aya suggested still in deep thoughts. "I guess it will be more fun that way."

"Hmmm," Yuki smirk. "I guess that's a good idea."

**Author's Note:** Okay, if the reviews will like this maybe I will be adding two or three more chapters. It all depends in you. Sorry about the errors though. I really want an editor but since I don't have a connection at home it will be hard for me. Anyway, please review. Oh, I hope you will read my new story "A Dream."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait if you've been waiting. That last chapter is the** flashback** so, this chapter is the** present**. I hope you will appreciate this chapter. I'm doing my research right now so I hope you will understand if there are some errors that I miss to check since no one will check it for me except my sister. Man, I don't understand woman, she keeps telling me about this and that, anyway I owe her so got to bear with it. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Rin is running in the hallway. Their meeting had been running late and she knows that Sesshomaru had been waiting for an hour. She knows how much he hates waiting but she can't get out from their meeting hall. She arrives in her classroom panting and sweaty.

"Sorry Sesshomaru for making you wait," she said and looks around the classroom and notice no one was there. "Did he left already?"

She feels sad that Sesshomaru had already left. They always walk home together so she will miss his presence when he is not there to walk beside her. Maybe something came up so that's why he needs to leave first. It does not always will be her having his full time attention after all. She grabs her bag and went out the room. She needs to hurry home, it's almost dark.

"I'm home," Rin calls out as she enters their house.

""Welcome home Rin-chan," her mother greeted her. "Huh, Sesshomaru is not with you? What happen?"

"I don't know," Rin answers as she put off her shoes. "Our club meeting was running late so maybe he went ahead of me."

"Oh I see," her mother agrees. "But that's a bit odd."

"What do you mean mother?" Rin ask her mother.

"Well, no matter how late it is he still waits for you and take you home," her mother explain with a smile. "Sometimes our neighbours often mistook the two of you as a couple."

"What?!" Rin exclaim. "How could they think as such?"

"That's why I told them that the two of you are just friends but they still won't believe it. They said the two of you look good together and it's such a waste if the two of you ended up as just friends," her mother added. "And I agree with them, I will be happy if he became my son-in-law."

"What are you talking about mother," Rin let out a sigh. "He's son of a rich businessman and I believe he have a fiancée or something to keep their family business."

"You have a point there," her mother let out a sad sigh. "But it's still odd that he did not take you home."

Rin leaves her mother to think with herself. She walks to her room and slam her body to her bed. It's been a tiring day and a rest is something that she needs right now. Maybe she'll skip dinner and wash up to go to sleep. After washing up, she retires to her bed once again and fell in a deep slumber.

_It was one o'clock in the morning when she feels the chilli breeze coming from the window. She slowly opens her eyes and saw the most beautiful being that she ever saw. His silver hair sways along with the breeze, his lips form a tight line in his face and those eyes, those intimidating eyes. He is sitting beside her and looking at her intimately. She pulls herself together in a sitting position and stares back at him. She can feel the cold breeze on her skin and she shivers. He lifts his hand and touch her shoulder giving her warm from the spot he is holding her. _

"_You're cold," his voice sounds smooth in her ears. _

_She smiles in respond. His other hand touches her cheek, feeling the smoothness of her skin. She can see longing and sadness in his eyes. Those display of emotion bothers her, she wants to know why he looks sad._

"_Why do you look sad?" she asks out of impulse._

_Instead of answering he let out a sad smile and strokes her hair. She waited for an answer as she enjoys the feeling the touch is giving her. _

"_You never notice," he said. "You never notice me."_

_She looks at him, full of confusion in her face. How could she never notice a beautiful creature as he? She is about to ask him again when he lean and kiss her forehead. She feel dizzy as his lips linger on her skin, her eyes became heavy and slowly closes by themselves. Without her noticing it, she fell asleep in the arms of the man._

"Rin!" her mother's voice woke her up. She moans and opens her eyes. She looks around hoping that the person that she talks with is still there but he was not. She let out a sigh.

"It must be my dream," she talks to herself. "But he's kind a familiar."

"Rin!" her mother's voice calls again. "Are you awake?"

"Yes!" she answers back.

…..

Rin is sitting on her chair with the teacher discussing in front. She cannot hear anything from what the teacher is talking or the gossips that her classmates are exchanging. She is thinking and wondering why Sesshomaru was not on the usual spot where he waits for her when they go to school. She just realizes how sad and quiet it is to walk on her own. She misses his company. Where could he be? She will look for him in his classroom. Since he skips a few grades he is an upper class man than her. The other thing that she had been thinking about is her dream. Were it really a dream but it feels so real and the man in her dream looks familiar. She can feel her heart beating in an abnormal pace as she remembers the man. She may sound silly but she hopes that he will appear in her dream once again.

"Okay class," the teacher broke her from her trance. "That's it for today. I will be dismissing you early today."

When the teacher went out the classroom, Rin stood up and went out the classroom.

"Ah, Rin-chan," Aya calls out. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back," she answers and walks out from the room.

'He must be in his classroom right now,' she thought as she walks pass classrooms. When she arrives at the door of Sesshomaru's classroom, she peeks from the window. Their teacher is out and some of the students are talking and doing something else. She looks around the room hoping to see him.

'Where is he?' she ask herself not noticing the person standing behind her.

"Who are you looking for?" the voice startled Rin. She turns around to find Gin standing behind her with a smile in his lips.

"Umm… I'm not doing anything," she answers shyly.

"You must be Rin, Sesshomaru's friend," he guesses. "If you're looking for him he is not here. I believe he did not attend our class today.''

"I see," Rin's heart fell down at the news. "Thanks senpai."

"It's not a problem," he said and lifted Rin's chin by his hand. "You're cute so I don't mind."

Rin just look at him, he expects her to blush but it never came. She just stares at him blankly as if she is thinking deeply and it seems like he doesn't exist at the moment. He chuckles and let go of her chin, he went inside completely leaving the girl in her thoughts.

'Why he is not here?' she asks herself. 'He never misses his class.'

"Rin-chan," Aya blurted out, waking her from her thoughts. "Isn't it great? Gin-senpai just talked to you."

"Oh yeah he did," Rin said completely oblivious of what is happening. "He wasn't there?"

"What?" Aya look at her questionable. "Who's not there?"

"Ah, no one," Rin answers abruptly. "It's no one."

"Ahh," Aya let it slide. "By the way, why are you in Sesshomaru's classroom? Now that I mention it, I did not see him with you this morning. What happened?"

"Sorry Aya," Rin said gloomily. "Can I excuse myself for a minute?"

"Sure," Aya look at Rin's retreating figure.

…

It's almost a week since Sesshomaru did not appear in school. Aya and Yuki also notice the gloomy atmosphere that Rin possess throughout those times. She will pretend to be happy but then her eyes will be full of sadness. They can no longer take it and decided to confront her.

"Rin," Aya started. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Rin ask innocently.

"You've been gloomy for almost a week Rin," Yuki answers. "Really, what's wrong?"

"I don't know?" Rin look down. "I'm confused about something."

"It's Sesshomaru isn't it?" Yuki ask. "You must miss him terrible."

"It's not that I just miss him," she answers with a soft voice. "It's something else but I don't know what is it?"

"Something else?" Aya asks.

"And I'm having this weird dream about this guy for a week," Rin added. "He looks familiar but I don't know."

"Rin," Yuki touch her shoulder. "You must organize your feelings so that you can understand it better."

"Do your best Rin-chan," Aya cheers her up. "Then we will be leaving first. Bye."

Rin is left standing in the hallway thinking about what they could mean by that. It's almost a week since she keeps dreaming about that man and every time she dreams about him it seems so real. Almost a week since Sesshomaru did not show up in school and it bothers her so much. She must had lost her mind right?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hahaha... I feel a little bit lost in this part but I hope I manage to make it right. Hmmmm... Maybe I'll be updating next week so, I hope you can wait that long. Thanks for Your reviews guys, it really inspired me. TT_TT


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hi Hi... Thanks for all your support. I really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Rin keeps thinking about random things that she never notice she just pass her house.

"I must be really that tired," she opens their front door. "I'm home."

"Welcome home Rin," a smooth cool voice greeted her.

"Sesshomaru," that was she blurted out of shock. "What are you doing here?!"

"You're energetic as usual Rin," Sesshomaru just smile at her.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rin cross her arms. "Anyway, what were you doing?"

"What have I been doing?" Sesshomaru pretend to think deeply. "I run away from home."

"What?!" Rin panick. Many things came to her mind. "What do you mean you run away?"

"It's just something that my mother wants me to do that I don't," he explain as if it was all.

"How am I supposed to understand with that explanation?" Rin look at him in disbelief. "What kind of thing that your mother wants you to do?"

"That is something I can't tell you," he looks at her with a serious look.

'What's up with the face?' she is confused. 'He only gives that face once in a while.'

"Oh my, Rin your already home," her mother interrupt their staring contest. "What are you two doing at the door? Come inside."

They were all sitting in the dining hall drinking some tea. Rin's nerves finally calm down; she is now sipping her tea calmly.

"Then what are you planning to do?" Rin put her tea on the table, not looking at Sesshomaru. "Where are you planning to stay?"

"About that Rin-chan," her mother interrupts. "I already gave him my permission that he will stay here for a while."

"As I thought," she let out a sigh. "Then where is he going to sleep?"

"In your room," Sesshomaru answers flatly.

"In my room?" Rin blushed. "But you're a guy?"

"Come now Rin," her mother calms her. "I know it's a sudden but the two of you have been sleeping together since the two of were small."

"But that's a completely different mother," Rin protested. "It's true but we are no longer kids."

"I tried to tell your mother about it," Sesshomaru said calmly. "But I guess we don't have a choice."

Rin looks at Sesshomaru. He looks so calm as if he is not bothered at all.

"Don't worry," Sesshomaru look at Rin. "I will not touch you. Anyway who's going to be interested in you after all."

"Ehhh..." Rin looks pis. "That really gives me assurance, you narcissist. Saying that all."

"Hmm... Unlike someone who can't even do something to catch someone's attention," Sesshomaru smirks.

"Oh my, Rin," Rin's mother look at her confusingly. "You have someone you like?"

"Not really," Rin blushed remembering the person in her dream. "A person like him will never understand what it feels not to be like by someone you like."

Rin shrugs her shoulder in complete victory. She is expecting something hurtful from Sesshomaru but it did not came. She look at him and notice his serious face. He stand up which startles Rin.

"Who said I don't understand that feelings?" he look at her seriously. "Being ignore by someone all this years also makes me annoyed."

To say that Rin is shock is an understatement. She can't believe that there is someone Sesshomaru likes. Somehow she feels hurt in not knowing.

'He have someone he likes?' her thoughts floods of the girls that could be possible be the one. 'He never told me.'

Both of them remain rooted on their position, just staring at each other. Rin is a bit confuse of her feelings. Why does she feels this way?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading guys. Please review. Ahh, sorry about the errors though.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Okay I just update this in a rush. I still have class. So please read and tell me what you think. Thanks for the reviews, it really helps me.

* * *

Rin can't sleep thinking of what happen early that night. She sits up on her bed and look at the floor where Sesshomaru is sleeping. In the end she gave up and ended up in this situation. It's not that she mind at all, she remembers that ever since they are young they often sleep over but it is usually Rin sleeping over in Sesshomaru's house when she feels depress or something is bothering her. Until now she can't get over the feeling she felt at that moment when Sesshomaru said those words to her.

"How come he never told me?" she asks in a whisper afraid that she might wake him up. "I'm the worst."

She lay back to her bed and covers her eyes with her palm. She regrets saying those things to him. Then those times that she made Sesshomaru her complain listener, he also suffer the same feelings she had back then? Now, there she was back then crying her heart out not knowing the heart ache her friend is suffering. She needs to apologize to him tomorrow.

…

_Rin opens her eyes and realize she is floating in the darkness. It may be dark but she feels no fear bur somehow it's comforting. She looks at her hand and she can see them in front of her which confuses her. It's dark but how can she see her hand? _

"_What am I doing here?" she asks herself. "Is this another dream?"_

_She looks ahead of her and notice another figure closing in. it's the same man in her dreams the night before. She tried to focus on his face but she can't fully see it. It seems there is something that blocking. He stops in front of her, she look up but can't see his eyes because of his hair veiling his eyes. For some reason she wants to see his eyes, it makes her feel the longing to see him._

"_Why am I here?" she asks him. "Where am I?_

_Instead of answering he lifted his hand and holds her chin to make her look at him. Rin love the warm of his touch and her eyes soften at the touch. Then when he smile her hearts started beat faster. There is something in his smile, its full love, sadness and longing._

"_You are in my dream," his voice sounds cool to her ears. _

"_Ehhh…. In your dream?" she sounds confuse. "How is that possible?"_

_Instead of answering he just smiles, the same that he gives every time they meet. She just stands there awed by him. _

"_I'm happy you did not push me away," he said in some what a relief._

"_What do you mean?" yet again she is confused. Her widens when he suddenly hug her._

"_I'm glad I'm back and I can see you again," he whispers on her ear._

_Rin's cheeks turns red as he keeps her in his embrace. The way he hugs her does not gives her the creeps but instead she feels safe, warm and somehow she doesn't want to leave his arms._

'_What is this feeling? It feels so familiar to me,' she thought. 'This hug, these feelings, this arms; they all feel familiar to me. Why? It feels like it is something that I could never forget.'_

"_Rin," he broke her trance. "I hope you will notice me."_

'_Notice him? Why does he always say things that confuse me?' Rin can't help but ask herself. 'What is he trying to convey?"_

_He let go of her much to Rin's surprise. His eyes still veiled by his hair but Rin can tell by his face that he is sad. _

"_Please notice me before it will break and I will be trap here," there is pleading in his voice. "I can't stay with you the way I always does."_

"_Stay? Always?" Rin is shock. "What do you mean? You we're always with me? Ahh.."_

_He starts to vanish in her eyes. Rin is shock and confuse._

"_Wait, don't go," she tried to reach out for his hand but her hand just pass through in thin air. "Wait."_

_As he vanishes, the darkness slowly envelope her until she can no longer see anything._

'_What is happening?' she feels scared. 'Please come back. I'm scared.'_

…

Sesshomaru lay on the comforter on the floor until he is disturbed by a moan and a soft whimper. He slowly opens his eyes in annoyance and sit up to look where it came from. He looks at the time on lighted clock; it's still 1 o'clock in the morning. Then he heard another whimper and a moan, he look at the sleeping figure that is trashing and seems to be having a nightmare. He stands up and approaches the bed; he sits beside the sleeping figure and slowly shakes her.

"Rin wake up," he said softly while shaking her. "Wake up."

The girl frowns as if fighting to wake up. He continues to shake her until her eyes shot open; full of surprise, shock and fear. Without hesitation and much to Sesshomaru's surprise; she hugs him as if he is her life line.

"Rin what's wrong?" his voice full of concern. "Did something happen?"

Rin did not answer but started to sob; she holds Sesshomaru's t-shirt firmly. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do but only to rub her and comfort her. He did not know what happened but he can't bear to see her crying.

"It's okay now," he assured her. "It's gonna be fine.''

After a few minutes of comfort, she finally settles down and calm down. She looks peaceful leaning on his chest with her eyes close. Sesshomaru's eyes soften at the peaceful appearance before him. Her breathing is steady and she looks so peaceful with moonlight peaking behind the curtains. How he hope she will just stay there but he knows it's impossible.

'It feels safe and warm. Sesshomaru's arms are warm and comforting. Since when did it feel this way?' she nuzzles on his chest and feels the hardness of it on her cheeks. 'No, it always feels this way. Always.'

"You better go back to sleep," he said softly as he slowly put her back to her bed. "I think I'll just sleep outside."

"No!" Rin blurted out as she hug him again and rub her face on his chest. "No, please don't leave. Please stay."

"Fine," he said defeated. "Are you not going to tell me what's wrong?"

"No," she answers as they both lay together on her bed. She bit her lower lip when she remembers what he said the last night and how insensitive she is. She hurt his feelings but here he is comforting her.

"Sorry Sesshomaru," she said quietly and hid her face on his chest. "I did not know."

"It's okay," he answers. "I did not tell you because I think it's not really that important."

"But I could have comforted you too," she argues on. "That's the very least I could do for you.''

"I don't need such comforted," he said quietly. "Beside, how can you comfort me when you are the one who needs the comfort the most?"

"It's not I'm that hopeless," she said while pouting, still hiding on his chest.

Even though it's a whisper he can still hear it, he just smile and stroke her hair. Rin close her eyes on the warm of his hand until she fell asleep.

'But I'm glad that you are hopeless,' he said to himself. 'It makes me feel that in some way I feel needed by you.'

He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Author's Note:** That's done. Hope you like it. Sorry for the errors, I have not time check it.


End file.
